The Story of Me, You & Twisted
by Little Miss Fields
Summary: What happens when Emily meets another Ali? How will it affect Maya, Samara, Paige and the liars? What about moving to Texas, the "Ian" thing & what will 'A' have to say and do about all of this? READ, REVIEW & FIND OUT! Btw I own NOTHING :
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_**The Girls Who Cried Wolf**_

**Emily P.O.V**

First day back at Rosewood High, Go SHARKS! Woooo…. It feels like I'm just dripping of sarcasm today and how can you blame me? Everyone looks at us like the girls who cried wolf. We say Ian's dead but yet there's no body and not even we can explain it! It's all _"A's"_ fucking fault….

Just as I finished my tyrant, I pull into the school's parking lot and I see Hanna and Aria talking intensely. I turn off my engine, grab my bag and make my way towards them. I look around and _Oh My God_, It's true, all eyes **ARE** on us! I see the look on Hanna and Aria's faces and they look…worried? Maybe even scared? What the fuck? My brain starts running up conclusions that span light years away and then it hits me….._Where's Spencer? _I get to the girls and I blurt out.

"_Guys, where's Spencer?" _They turn to me, now void of all emotion.

"Spencer's been arrested…" Aria trails off.

I turn to Hanna waiting for her to tell me that this is some type of joke instead I get her looking down, biting her lip confirming Aria's statement.

"_How? When? Why? Wait what?"_ I say almost stumbling over my words.

"_Melissa…"_ Hanna trails off, finally finding her voice. "_Melissa and Spence got into a fight over Ian. 'A' sent Melissa a text about Ian and Spencer kissing." _She continued.

"_We don't know what happened after that but Mrs. Hastings told us they arrested her this morning because the police believe she was involved with Ian's disappearance…" _Aria finished.

In THAT moment my world stopped.

"_Uhmm….mm? but she….huh?"_

I just couldn't seem to find the words, I need to get out of this situation and clear my mind.

"_I gotta go."_ Was all I could muster up to them.

I can't believe it! First Hanna being bump over and nearly dying in the process and now Spencer's being arrested! Fuck it..I get to my locker to get my Chemistry and Business textbooks. I get my books, close my locker and BAM! I bump into someone….

What the? Next thing I know I'm on the floor, books all around me and the mystery person I bump into stands up.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ I hear her say.

Okay, so it's a girl…but her voice doesn't sound familiar though.

"_Are you alright?"_ She reaches out to me and I finally open my eyes to see this mystery girl.

I notice that she has on purple chucks with baby blue laces, a tight ,black skinny jeans, a red checkered shirt and a grey sort -of –baseball jacket.

"_Yeah, I'm just great!"_ I say holding my head and thinking of the situation earlier.

"_I'm really sorry! I didn't see you….It's just that it's my first day at a new school and the secretary lost my schedule somehow, I can't find most of my classes, I bump into a stranger, I have to find the bathroom and now I'm babbling like an freaking idiot to the stranger I bump into! This has the best day ever just written all over it!'_ After she's done with her little tyrant she giggles sadly.

'_It's really fine…wait, you said you're new?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well would you like me to show you around? By the way my name's Emily, Emily Fields."_ I reach out my hand and smile at her.

"_Well Emily Fields…I would love too."_ She returns my handshake, she locks eyes with me and a genuine smile curves her lips then we start walking down the hallway when she speaks again.

"_My name's Audrina Leigh Duncan, but most of my friends call me Ali…"_ I swear for the second time today my world stops and everything shifts on its axis. I stop in my tracks and muster out a _'You gotta be fucking kidding me!' _She then looks at me curiously I realize then that I just stopped in a hallway full of hormonal teenagers and here I am with probably no emotion on my face.

"Emily…are you sure your 100%? Cause I can take you to the nurse." She smiles at me and then looks around. "Well once I find it." She continues and giggles to herself and that breaks me out of my Alison induced trance.

"It's cool , but do you mind if i not call you.…uhmmm….Ali?" I looks at her sheepishly, she notices my looks and then laughs.

"Yeah sure Em1 It's just a nickname. You can call me anything you want, babe…." She locks eyes again and then winks.

Oh my God! Seriously? Is this some random flashback I'm having cause this does not seem real at all….


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_**As Weird As Slapping Goats or Wearing Mom Jeans**_

**Emily P.O.V**

Today as been weird to say the least. Everybody watches us like we some freak show. Spencer was the big news at school and would most probably be on the cover of tomorrow's 'Rosewood Observer'. I had swim practice after school and avoided Paige as much as could. She wanted to keep me her 'Dirty Little Secret', not come out and I'm not up for being pushed back into the closet…If that was even possible. Me and Leigh spoke during lunch seeing that I couldn't sit with Hanna or Aria. I showed her to classes and a tour of the school. I found out that we have Biology, History and English Literature together and since Mr. Fitz….I mean Ezra quit got Ms. Shepard as our substitute again. Once she stared teaching Leigh made her way to the empty desk in front of me and sat down…

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_You know you're very good at sneaking around, L"_ I said and giggled quietly.

"_Just one of my many talents."_ She smirked at me.

Is she flirting with me? I think I'm gonna blush…

"_You know you're cute when you blush, Em."_ Our eyes lock and I can tell that she's teasing me with the truth.

"_Anyway there's this 'Welcome to Rosewood' party for me…"_ She trails off and I cock one eyebrow at her in confusion.

"_Don' look at me like that!"_ She giggled. _"Riley, Mona and Naomi are organizing it and apparently the whole Rosewood is invited SO I wanted to formally invite you to the party of the year or at least the week."_ The corners of her lips curve into a smile hoping that I'll come.

"_And if you say 'NO' I swear I'll drag you out of your house tie you to a goat and force you to wear Mom jeans!"_ She looks at me menacingly and I look at her horrified.

"_Come on, Leigh!"_ I look at her pleadingly.

She was about to come with her comeback when Ms. Shepard turned around and said.

"_Miss Duncan, Is there something that you would love to share with us?"_

"_I'm allergic to clothes, I'm probably going to have to tie Emily over here to a goat and Ms. Shepard is that…Mom Jeans? They look very what's that word?….mmm…comfortable."_ The whole class starts to snigger and laugh, there's even the tiniest upward curve on Ms. Shepard's face.

"_Nice to know Miss Duncan, but next time please pay attention."_

Leigh mutters out a 'yeah, sure' and the second Ms. Shepard's back is turned, Leigh turns around.

"_Please say yes or do you really want me to torture you with a goat?"_

"_Okay, okay I give up! Seeing as I don't wanna get tortured, I'll come."_ I smile at her.

"_Well Good! Cause I don't know where to find a goat in Rosewood."_ She says while rolling her eyes.

_***End of Flashback* **_

Just as I'm about to go shower all this chlorine off me, my phone rings and guess who's face pops up on screen?

"_Hey, Samara."_

"_Hey babe. I was wondering if you have plans for Saturday?"_

Saturday? Saturday? Mmm…Oh shit! Leigh's party!

"_Uhmm…Mara, I got-"_ But I get quickly cut off by the blonde on the other end of the phone call.

"_You wanna go with me to Ali's party with me?"_ I cringed when said 'Ali'. Wait…hold up she knows about Leigh and the party? Wow seems like she was right, apparently the whole Rosewood was going to be there.

"_You know Audrina?" _

"_Yeah, I met her through her ex-boyfriend Ben…." _She trails off and for a moment there was silence _"To think of it he goes to Rosewood High, maybe you know him."_

Rosewood? I know ONE Ben in Rosewood High, his in my swim team too and goes by the title of '**My EX'. **Hardy fucking har har….I must have been quiet for a while, processing all this information because the next thing I hear is.

"_Emily, you're still there?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah…Sorry, I've been a bit spaced out today."_ I break my silence

"_That's understandable, Em. So? You wanna go to the party with me?"_

I was already gonna go so I blurt out _"Yeah sure, Mara."_

"_Great! I'll pick you up around 7, Bye_." She said with excitement pouring out of every word.

"_Bye."_ And with that I hang up.

"_Did I just agree to go to Leigh's party with Samara?"_ I asked myself out loud even though there was no need because I was the only one at home.

Spencer's been arrested, I've become part of a freak show, I bump into someone who's nickname is Ali, I found out her Ex is my Ex, I think she was flirting with me, she became friends with the Queen Bitches of Rosewood High in a matter of 3 hours and on Saturday they're throwing a party for her which is invited me to and I'm going with Samara. Yes, Today has been weird….

**Sorry that it took me so long to write…I had exams and class and whatever but I'm Back! So click that button and REVIEW! **

**-xo A**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_**Good Kind of Complicated**_

Emily's P.O.V

Thank God its Friday…This week has just been more hectic than usual. Spencer was released two days ago when they found out Ian committed suicide and a note was found next to him confessing that he killed Ali…

Me, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were sitting in Spencer's kitchen looking at a copy of Ian's apparent suicide note.

'_I killed Alison. I lost my temper because she knew too much, but there's only so much you can bury. It won't be that easy, but the pain, I know I can get rid of the pain. I can't hide and run from the law. Come and find me –__** Ian'**_

"Guys…doesn't this letter sound suspicious and a little….I don't know familiar?" I spoke breaking the silence while ghosting my finger over the edges of the letter.

"Yeah…" Spencer says distantly while looking at the window from where you could see the barn the place where everything went wrong…

"Most of this sounds like the texts we got from….'A'." Aria pointed out.

"This was written on my cast…" Hanna pointed to the 2nd sentence

"And this is the text we got at Mona's party." I continued from Hanna's statement.

"Come and find me? This BITCH is taunting us! "Spencer said angrily and now looking at us.

"Spence! Relax! He….she….whatever **IT **is has always been fucking taunting us! Just this time it's been taken up a level." Aria said looking down. Tension filled the room; it was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Everyone relax, Spencer's out of jail, all the charges have been dropped and Ian's dead. The last one I'm extremely happy about because he can't try and kill Spence anymore and now I can dance on his grave….Okay, Maybe Melissa would kick my ass because of that but next time her sister tells her that her husband tried to kill her she should believe it!" We all laugh at Hanna tiny rant about Ian. "Annnnd we haven't heard anything from 'A' this past week, right?" Hanna looks at us for confirmation and we all nod. It's true we haven't got any text, emails, photo's or notes from 'A' this week. "Good!" She continued. "Onto important things….Are ya'll going to Audrina's party tomorrow?" Hanna beams. We all giggle at Hanna's excitement; it's been awhile since she's been this excited about a party.

"Yeah, I'm going, Audrina's in my field hockey team, she's pretty good, could even give me a run for my money." Spencer laughs while saying the last bit and the tension that was so thick a few moments ago completely dissolved into thin air. "She's cool to hang out with and Toby's friends with her older brother, Bryan." A smile graced her face when she spoke of Toby.

"How did she get so popular? She's been here…..what a week? And she has the whole Rosewood connected!" Aria chimed in.

"She's rich, tall and beautiful! How can you not like her? Plus she has an awesome personality!" Hanna said confidently, leaving us all with shocked expressions on our faces.

"Okaaaay…" Spencer draws out.

"What? It's refreshing! All the popular girls at Rosewood are bitches, no offence to Mona, Riley and Naomi. Mona's my bestie but she's the Queen of All Bitches and the others I really couldn't give a fuck about." She rested her case right then and there.

I laughed at Hanna she could really become a lawyer.

"Hanna is right, she's awesome. Even Samara knows her and so does…..Ben." I said with almost a scowl on my face.

"I know she's pretty popular but how does she even know Samara?" Aria asked.

"How the fuck does she know Ben?" Hanna continued.

"My question is how the fuck does she know them both?" Spencer ended.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"You know Ben and Samara knew each other right?" They all shook their heads. "Well neither did I, but apparently she knows Audrina through Ben because they kinda made out at one of Ben's party's he hosted." I stopped and their faces where filled with only 'What the fuck?' expressions. "And she knows Ben because they…..dated." I cringed. For a moment there was this eerie silence in the air.

"I am SOO going now!" We bursted out in laughter once the words left Aria's mouth.

"You know it's nice to be a NORMAL teenager with NORMAL teenage problems for once." Spencer said while the laughter died down.

"Yeah, It is." I said with a smile on my face. Yeah it was sort of complicated but it was a good kind-of complicated. Like Hanna said it was refreshing…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: _

_**I Gotta Crush On The New Girl….Again!**_

Emily P.O.V

It's Saturday night, the night of Leigh's 'Lets welcome her and invite the whole of Rosewood!" party. It's 19:45 and I'm waiting for Samara to pick me up at 8 and for some reason I feel a little….nervous? maybe a little strangle, kinda out of my element. I really don't know what it is so I relax on the couch trying to mindlessly flip through the channels to get mind off this strange sensation. It's also the time where my mother decides to sit next to me. Uh oh…

"So Emily, darling. Tell me more of the new girl….Are you friends with her?" She looks at me and gives me one of that weird, crooked Edward Cullen smiles which means she trying to get information out of me.

"Uhhmmm….yeah. We kinda are friends. I showed her around the school and she's in 3 of my classes." I answer her. "And her name isn't new girl, mom. It's Audrina." I continue.

"Okay, that's nice. Do your friends like her?" Okay this is SUPER weird and it feels like I'm being interrogated….again.

"Yeaaaah." I drag out. "She's on Spencer's field hockey team and apparently very good, but you know Spencer likes competition." I smile. "Aria thinks she's cool and Hanna is just captivated by her." I laugh at my statement.

"That's really nice, honey. It sounds like she's a good….friend. Her parents are good people too, their morals and values are very high."

"You met her parents?" I said a bit shocked.

"Yes, I-"My mom was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"It's probably Samara." I tell my mom, she just smiles and says:

"Have a good time tonight and be back by midnight, if not or something happens, call me." And with that she disappears upstairs.

"See you later, Mom!" I scream upstairs and I open the door revealing Miss Tall, Blonde and Beautiful, Samara Cook.

Her eyes travel up and down my body taking in what I'm wearing. A tight black skinny jeans, a tight tank top that makes EVERYTHING look good, a pair of black Chuck Tailors and Leigh's stylish letterman type jacket.

"That jacket looks really good on you, Em."

*FLASHBACK*

**Yesterday, after school…**

Just as swim practice ended, I ducked into the girl's locker room. Paige has been driving me crazy! Always trying to talk to me about….us and why couldn't I reconsider it and understand that she can't come out and blah, blah, blah…The thing is I don't mind that she is… well refusing to come out, but she doesn't want help and completely rejects me when there are people around, Example: School. I was so lost in thought that I slammed into Leigh and Spencer coming back from field hockey practice.

"Shit, Em! Are you okay?" Leigh reaches out to me because I am currently observing the roof of the locker room for any interesting cracks. In the background I hear Spencer laugh and then I take ahold of Leigh's hand and she pulls me up.

"I'm super!" I say feeling a bit droopy.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse and this time I know where it is!" Leigh smiles and I giggle remembering the day when we first met which was only 4 days ago…

"Don't worry, Em's fine! She's been through worse." Spencer chimes in, looks at me and then at Leigh, mouths the word 'shower' and then leaves. Leigh and I smile at each other and with that we walk to my locker. We make conversation as I take the clothes out of my locker and that's when I realize something…

"Shit!"

"What's wrong, Em?" Leigh leans into the lockers next to mine.

I embarrassingly shove my head into my locker and groan. By hearing this Leigh tpuls on my shoulders and bring my head out of my locker.

"What is it?"" I look at her, But I shake my head and refuse to speak.

"Come on, babe! It's just me." And for some reason when she said that I just gave in.

"Ugh..This is so embarrassing…" I bury my face in my hands, muffling my words as I spoke. "My…umm…my shirt is kind of…wet." She turns her face in confusion as I look up.

"Annnnnd?"

"Okay this might sound like the weirdest thing ever, but I swear I put it in my locker! It's just…how the fuck does it just disappear out of my locker?" I answer in a slight rambling way.

"Emily, what's missing?" She folds her arms looking at my now empty locker with all its contents out on the floor. Okay I'm just gonna have to say it.

"My…" I take a deep breath. "My bra's missing…" When the words left my mouth Leigh started to laugh not understanding the situation.

"Wow, Em! I thought you lost your phone or some other life important life article." She says sarcastically.

"Leigh….my shirt's wet, I'm wet and my bra's missing…." Once the words left my mouth I completely regretted my choice of words! "OH My God! I can't believe I just said that!" Is it hot in here or is it just me? Yup, it's just me! Oh God….I shove my head in my locker once again as I hear Leigh laugh and through her laughs I could hear her saying "I can't believe you said that too!" This is NOT my finest hour! Once her laughter died down a little I was afraid to what she was going to say.

"Well, babe. I can't help with you being…wet, but you know what will? A vibrator or maybe…..Paige." Leigh pointed to Paige who just entered the locker room and her eyes went wide when she saw us. When she did that, Leigh just looked her in the eye, smiled and waved leaving Paige in a shocked daze. Right now I just wanted to creep in a hole and slowly die when Leigh decided to speak again.

"But I can help you with your other problem." She tugged on my arm. "Come on." She pulled to her locker. She twisted her dial, got a jacket out and handed it to me. It looked familiar, it looked like the one she wore the first day I met her.

"Not that I don't love your jacket but what exactly must I do with it?" I asked.

"Put it on. Duh!" She motioned me to put it on. "I don't think you would want the whole Rosewood High looking at your….rack." She giggled when she said it. "You don't want all the hormonal guys to start humping you like some squirrel on steroids once you step out of this locker room, cause I'm sure you really wouldn't like that." She smiled looking me in the eyes; you could see it was a genuine smile. "But then again, you might want to be careful because a lot of guys are going to be either turned on or angry with you." She laughed and I looked at her confused. "I think the girls are either going to hate you for your body OR and there is this possibility that they might question their sexuality." Yup, she knows about my….preferences.

"Leigh!" I slap her on her shoulder. "You know that's untrue and impossible. " Me stealing someone's girlfriend? Never!

"You never know…." Leigh smirked. I was about to say something when Spencer intervened

"Audrina! Oh Hey, I forgot that Coach Jameson wants to see you in his office." Spencer came around the corner wearing a towel.

"Why?" Leigh looks at Spencer questionably.

"Something about next week's match. She wants to discuss the plays and tactics." Spencer answered while opening her locker.

"Thanks, Spence!" Spencer smiled and went back to rummaging through her locker.

"I gotta go, Em. I'm sorry. " She smiles sadly at me.

"It's cool, 'Drina."

" 'Drina?" She smirks at her nickname and I look embarrassingly down.

"Don't do that." She raises my chin up. "Don't worry, I like it. But I seriously gotta go. Coach is going to kick my ass if I'm late. " She hugs me quickly and starts moving to the exit, but stops before she exits and turns around and looks me in the eye.

"By the way that jacket looks really good on you, Em."

She gives a smile that reaches her eyes, turns around and walks out leaving me standing there stunned…

*END OF FLASHBACK *

"Yeah you look good too." I said absentmindedly as she hugs me.

"Come on, let's go. The party of the year a waits." She said while taking her hand in mine.

I can't believe I agreed to go to this fuckin' party, but Leigh asked me to go. So I guess my hands are tied. I sound so whipped! Shit….I think I got a crush on the new girl, again!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: _

_**Oh! Fuck Me Charlie, She's Gonna Freak…**_

Emily P.O.V

We pull up at Leigh's house and I'm just in awe. Their house is friggin' HUGE! I never knew houses like this existed in Rosewood. It looks like one of the houses straight from the Hollywood Hills. I heard that her mother is a Real Estate agent and her father is a Surgeon and I knew they we well off, but I had NO IDEA they we're THIS well off! Besides the house being maybe 10 times the size of my house, it had style. Outside the house was painted white and surrounding it was lushes greenery with fairy lights everywhere. God, this was beautiful.

"Her house is beautiful, right?" Samara tugged on my hand pulling me out of this daze of lushes-ness.

"Yeah, it is. Have you been here before?" I looked at Samara.

"Once or twice." She shrugged.

We open the door and are blasted with the smell of alcohol and the sound of music blearing from the speakers. Everywhere you looked, all you could see was bodies and blue plastic cups. We make our way through the mass of bodies grinding on each other that filled the living room and made our way to the kitchen. There is NO way in hell I am going to make it through this night without being sober. I look around the kitchen and I see 4 kegs, 3 were being used for Keg Stands and the other was used for chugging. And then next to me I hear a shriek…What The Fuck?

"Bryan!" Oh it was Samara. She nearly ran into the bartender and gave him a huge hug. Bryan? As in Audrina's brother?

"Hey, girl! When last have I seen you? I've missed you!" He said in a near deep voice that was filled with excitement.

"I've missed you too…God! Where's Audrina?"

"Probably shaking her ass in the living room. You know she love to grind on people." Bryan and Samara both laugh then she looked at me, who was just watching the whole scene. "Oh, shit…Bryan this is Emily, my…." She then looked at Bryan with a smirk, "..friend."

"Well, nice to me you, Emily." He smiled and he motioned me to give him a hug.

"Nice to meet you too, Bryan."I squeezed out from him, tapping on his broad shoulder motioning him to let go.

"Hey, Samara!" Bryan let me go and Samara who was pouring her a drink turned away from the bar and looked at Bryan with one eyebrow raised.

"Could you go get more tequila from Leigh's room." Bryan stopped and smirked. "You know where it is..." He said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows and Samara playfully hit his arm.

"Em, I'll be right back I just have to do Frankenstein over here a favor." I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek and with that she disappeared in the sea of teenagers. I turned around and found Bryan leaning on the bar looking at me.

"What?" I blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"So you and Mara?" He smiled playfully.

"Well…sort of." I answered.

"Sort of?" He cocked an eyebrow up.

"It's not official or anything…" I shrugged and smiled. It bothered me a little that I didn't have a stable relationship.

"Oh, I see…" He said with realization smacked across his face.

"Hey, Bryan." He looks at me and encourages me to continue. "How do you know Samara so well?"

"Besides the fact that she practically lived at our house." What? She said she's been in here once or twice! I was fuming and almost missed the last part of his speech. "….and then fact that she and Audrina went out." That's when my eyes bulged out. **WHAT!** Bryan seemed to notice my inner rage that was fuming out from me.

"Oh, shit. You didn't know?" Ding Ding! We've got a winner, Mr. Duncan YOU get 100 points! "Uhmm….fuck." He tried to find words. "Don't worry, Emily. Samara and Audrina are just friends. She won't leave you for her." That's not what I'm worried about! I'm worried about if I leave Samara for Leigh. It's all fair, right? We aren't dating and Samara brought that Red-headed stereotype, Quinn to the 'Fashion Show' last week. So it's not technically cheating…Is it? Oh, God I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this! But Leigh's hot! Shut up! My inner rant is stopped when Aria pops out of the living room making her way to us, obviously way too tipsy too walk.

"EMMMMILLLLYYY…." Aria slurs out and when she gets to me she trips and I catch her. " Youuu suchaa guuuuud fwwend…I caannn't believed you loved Ali…She was suchaaa bitch!" I look at Aria's small face and then to Bryan when I hear him start to laugh.

"Bryan…" I laugh. "This isn't funny! I think she's drooling on me!" When Bryan heard that he flipped and he couldn't contain loud booming of a laughter.

"Sorry, Emily, but that was just hilarious!" He said amused and I looked at me with a smile curving my face.

"Whatever, just help me get her sober." As I spoke I motioned Aria to move to the bar that Bryan was leaning on. In one swift motion he swept Aria off her feet and brought her to the quieter side of the kitchen.

"Emily…" Aria whined.

"No, Ari! You gotta eat something!" I shoved the piece of toast in her hand, encouraging her to eat. "Come on." I said sternly.

"Yes, Miss Fields." Aria said softly and ate.

*Cough, Cough* "Fields?" Bryan coughed out. "As in Emily Fields?" Bryan looked at me like I knew Justin Bieber.

"Yeah…" I said slowly and looked at him confused.

"Oh My God…." What? "Does Audrina know you're with Samara?" I shook my head. "Oh fuck me, Charlie. She's gonna freak…" Bryan whispered out.

"What? Why would sh-"

"I'm back!" Samara cuts me off. "Did you miss me?" She waves the tequila bottle in Bryan's face and Bryan plasters a fake smile on to cover the shock.

"Sure did! Too you long enough." I looked at Bryan and huffed.

"What's wrong, babe?" I look at her with a look that etches on my face that says 'Seriously?.

"Nothing."I look at Bryan for answers, but he just looks around, avoiding all eye contact with me. "Look Mara, catch up with Bryan I've got to look for my friends." I tried to smile at her sweetly and she just nods and turns to look at Bryan.

I step out the kitchen to the hallway which connects to the game room and I make my way to the far corner to where a DJ is set up and I see Spencer and Toby sitting on the couch chatting with some random people from our school. I walk up to them and Spencer looks up, then looks at Toby and then points her head n my direction.

"Em!" Spencer hugs me so does Toby.

"Where have you been?" Toby smiles. "We've been looking for you all night!" Spencer continued and I look at her incredulously.

"Spence, it's only after 9." I look at her and she just shrugs and says "I thought it was longer." Then she hangs on Toby who puts his hands around her waist, keeping her up slightly.

"Spencer drank." Toby puts it to rest.

"Yeah, I can see…But so is Aria. She kinda drooled on me." I pointed to the now slightly damp spot on my shoulder and both Spencer and Toby laugh.

"Bryan had to help me sober her up." I said.

"Sooo you met Bryan? He's cool, right?" Toby said enthusiastically and I just nodded not knowing what to say after Bryan let that last part of our conversation slip leaving me kind of awkward.

"Guys, where's Hanna?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Making out on the stairs with Caleb." Spencer said and pointed to the stairs in the hallway that was currently occupied by 3 couples one of them being Caleb and Hanna.

"Okay, gross." Was all I could say when the kissing deepened.

Spencer and Toby laughed and they pulled me a couch in the living room. We started talking and passing the time until I finally asked the question that was on my mind all night. "Where's Audrina?" Just as I asked them the DJ played "Little Freak" by Usher featuring Nicki Minaj and Audrina appeared and made her way to me with her hips swaying side to side.

"Wanna dance?" She said seductively and all I could do was nod.

She pulled my hand and lifted me off the couch and brought me to the middle of the dancefloor just as Nicki Minaj started to rap:

_**Excuse me, Lil' mama. But you could say I'm on duty.**_

She turned her back towards me and started grinding on me and all I could do was fallow her movements and pray that she doesn't turn around and she my expression.

_**I'm looking for a cutie a real big, ol' ghetto booty. (Big ol') I really like your kitty cat and if you let me touch her…**_

When Nicki rapped the verse over the booming speakers, Audrina bent down with her ass now by my thighs and started to slowly rise up to my crouch and I swear I could have an orgasm at this very moment.

_**I know you're not a bluffer; I'll take you to go see Usher. (Yeah, man!) I keep a couple hoes like Santa. I keep a Vixen; I got that Dasher, Dancer and Prancer, Dixon, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen. I'm hotter than 100 degrees. A lot of bread, no sesame seeds.**_

Audrina guided my hands onto her hips and then put her hands around my neck, moving us closer, so close that there was absolutly no space between us. It felt like the most intimate thing ever.

_**If I'm in yo' city, I'm signing them Tig-O-Bittties. I'm plotting how I can take Cassie away from Diddy. The girls want a Minaj, yeah they wetter than the rain then Usher buzz me in. Everybody loves Raymond.**_

Just as Nicki Minaj was done rapping, Audrina turned around looked me in the eyes as Usher started singing the chorus. She put her hands around my waist and I put my arms around her neck as she put her thigh between my legs and started grinding again and at point I could see no one else in the room while the song came to an end. Audrina out of nowhere gave me a peck on the lips leaving me stunned she grinned and enthusiastically said "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Wow, what a greeting!" I grinned back at her.

"Sorry, this is kind me after hours of drinking. I never get drunk, I just get more ….flirty-er, as Bryan would say." Audrina smiles at me embarrassingly.

"It's really okay, I don't mind" I laugh back at her pushing a strand of hair out of eyes.

**I REALLY DON'T MIND! **I smirked internally. I just realized that I love greeting her after drinking…God! It feels as I'm taking advantage of her! I looked to the side of the living room and see Samara looking at us. Oh! Fuck me, Charlie, she's gonna freak….


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

_**A Total 180.**_

Emily P.O.V

I continued to lock eyes on Samara as she dashes for the front door. Oh My Fuck…What just happened? There were so many emotions rushing through me, hate, relief, happiness, sadness, disappointment, guilt….I look at Audrina and I see her eyes fixated on the door Samara just made her dramatic exit through. She locks eyes with me and whispers:

"I have to go get her…"

Audrina lets go of my waist but tugs on my wrist and motioned for us to move in the direction of the front door. After swimming through the sea of people and when we open it we see Samara at the end of the lawn with Bryan hot on her trail.

"Sa-SAMARA!" I chock out.

"What!" She screamed back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bryan chimed in and Samara glared at him.

"Your slut of a sister over there…" She pointed to Audrina, "Tried to put her tongue down Emily's throat!" She said overdramatically.

"Slut?" Audrina let go of my hand and nearly charged for Samara.

"Bryan, do something!" I shouted as he intercepted Audrina and put his hands on her shoulders to calm you down.

"She's not worth it; she's just trying to get under your skin." Bryan said while calmly looking into Audrina's eyes.

"Oh so I'm the villain in this story? When Staci said the exact same words you started to cry." Samara gave out a menacing laugh. "And you still groveled at her feet after that and took the same shit, over and over ag-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Audrina charged for Samara who didn't even flinch as Bryan took all his strength and got a hold of Audrina's waist.

"And even when she was done with your sorry ass, you still compared her to EVERYONE you dated! Ha! If I was her I would have still kept you around just so I could see you suffer as my little bitch! "

"Don't even bring her into this!" Audrina spat back.

"Whatever…You know I wouldn't lie if I said I didn't see this coming, but I would've expected it from you, not sweet little Emily Fields over there." She said pointing over to me which fueled my anger.

"Enough!" I cut Samara off. I had enough of this shit! "You and all this dramatic shit! It's all for nothing you know why? It's because we're not even officially dating!" I hissed at her folding my arms.

"Whoa, whoa…WHAT?"

"Oh shit!" Bryan shouted as Audrina went ballistic. "'DRINA, Calm the fuck down!"

"I can't believe YOU…" She pointed to me. "….and Planet of the Apes over there were dating." She said with a shock tone voice.

"You know what?" She said considerably soft and sighed out loud. "I've had enough, I need a fuckin' drink" She turned out of Bryan's arms and headed back to the front door. Samara had a change of heart and ran to Audrina.

"Audrina I'm sorry…" Samara put her and on Audrina's shoulder and she just shrugged her body off of Samara's hand.

"Samara…just…just go." She whispered out and with that she opened the door and got sucked into the party.

Audrina P.O.V

Oh my god...this night turned out worse than I expected. This is a really nice welcome to Rosewood! Psssh...I fucking need to drink something! I enter my house and make bee line straight for the kitchen, I was almost there until I got Mona stopped me and I was about to ask her to Fuck of but then she said something I did not expect:

"Are you okay?" she said with a worried tone filling her words.

"Yeah." I wiped a tear away. Shit, I can't be crying now! Suck it up, Audrina! "I just need something strong."

I made my way past her and went to the bar a place that was occupied by one of Emily's friends..oh god what was her name? Think, think...oh Fuck it, I think it's something like Ar...ah? Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't give a rat's ass. She gives me a sympathetic look and gives me a 'what's wrong?' and I just smile and say nothing. I make it to the bar and pour me a cocktail of Tequila, vodka and Jägermeister in one of that stereotypical blue cups. I chug it down half the concoction and I feel the burning sensation slither down my throat. That feels so good and I could feel all my worries float out the door. I try and drink the rest when a hand reaches out and grabs it away from me.

"What the fuck? Give my drink back!" I shout as I turned around and stare into a face that resembles Mona's

"Uh ah...come on." she tugged on my wrist and started dragging me to the side door of the kitchen leading out to our garden

"Where are we going?"

"You need some air" Mona deadpanned as she pulled me to a bench outside.

We sat there for several minutes until Mona broke the silence.

"I know that we're aren't the best of friends and that I seem like a queen bitch 24/7 but I actually do have a heart and even though you just arrived to Rosewood, i think we could become good friends. You're not like most people here in Rosewood, you're special." Mona ended her speech and smiled

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked seriously

"God, no! I may have a heart and I do care about you but I that don't mean I'm going to an Indigo Girls concert and dance around in rainbow underwear." Mona chuckled.

"Okay good because I don't think I can handle anything else tonight." I sighed in relief and sadness.

"I may overstep my boundaries by asking this but what exactly happened tonight?" Mona asked curiously.

I got to see another side to the Queen Bitch of Rosewood, the one who puts terror in everyones eyes and she seemed so sincere, like she really cared about me and I do think we could become good friends in the future. I sighed deeply and told Her about everything that happened tonight.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

"...and that's when I came in and headed straight for the bar." I breathed In deeply as I finished telling Mona tonight's drama.

"Whoa...a lot of drama for one night." she chuckled bitterly-sad laugh

"Not my finest hour." I stood up and turn my gaze to Mona who was still sitting on the bench. "Thank you"

She tilted her head sideways "for what?"

"This." I gestured with my finger waving between us. "For helping me, listening to my tyrant and keeping my emotions in check." she stood up and pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear "anytime. You need me I'll be here"

"Hey, am I interrupting?" I turned my head to the voice breaking our moment with shock and surprise.

"Ben?" I quickly let go of Mona and ran into Ben's arms.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" I said flabbergasted.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Mona said softly and I quickly turned around to face Mona in Ben's arms.

"Thank you again. It really meant a lot," I smiled at her and my words were genuine.

She smiled back at me and made her way through the door and back to the party.

"Your friends with Mona?"

"You would have known if you hadn't been avoiding me at school." I said bitterly Nd Ben put his head on top of mine and hugged me tighter.

"I didn't mean it, okay? I was in shock. I didn't expect you to be back in Rosewood until the holiday let alone expect you to move here." Ben said honestly.

"It's okay I guess. I didn't expect to move her either. I practically freaked when my dad said he had a job offer too big to reject and that we had to move here. At home there is nail marks from where Bryan and one of the movers had to pry me from my bedroom door." I laughed and put my head on his chest and sighed.

"I know that last time we saw each other we ended on a bad note with the whole "staci thing" and our relationship that was diminishing by the second didn't help but I love you either way and I know there is no way that we can go back to what we used to be but I want to atleast be your sexy ass best guy friend." I laughed at him "or you know...if you and a girl ever you know...I wouldn't mind making that twosome, a threesome." I gasped and hit him playfully

"Ouch! What the hell? I was just offering my services." he chuckled innocently.

"I don't think your services will be needed though but thanks for the offer." I poked at him sarcastically.

"Come on! Is this a party or a funeral? No more crying and emotional talks and shit." he motioned for me to get on his back and I got on, this was something he always did when we where dating. "We are gonna welcome you to Rosewood...PROPERLY!" and with that we jumped into the party that was still in full swing.

Emily P.O.V

I've been looking for Audrina for the last hour and I still can't find her! I need to speak to her about earlier; she needs to hear the full story from me. Aria told me she saw Audrina burst in and pour her a drink and she did not seem happy at all but that was the last anyone saw of her and I was starting to get worried but Bryan just told me to let her be and enjoy the rest of my night and I gave him a 'are you fucking insane?' look. I did not expect my night to do a total 180. I sank closer into the couch, put my head on Spencer's shoulder and sighed out loud.

"Still thinking about Audrina?" Spencer asked and I nodded as she put her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Em. It'll be alright" she said rubbing my shoulder.

"I guess..." I trailed off when I saw Leigh on someone's shoulders smiling and laughing and I felt a pang of jealousy run through my body which it automatically reacted on and I got up. I had to see who was this mystery person. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw who it was. My heart stood still so did time and space. She was on Ben's shoulders...Ben? Seriously? I have to compete with him? My ex? Oh god...

"Emily are you okay?" Toby put a hand on my shoulder as I kept watching Ben and Audrina acting like a couple.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" I said absentmindedly and Toby stood there not knowing what to say

Ben put had put Audrina down and the song shots by LMFAO featuring Lil' Jon started to play.

"Oh my god! My song!" I saw Leigh run to the DJ and mumble something in his ear. The DJ slowly put the music softer as Audrina took the mic.

"Check 1,2" she tapped on the mic. "how you feeling Rosewood?" she screamed into the mic and the whole party raw back with excitement. "This is supposed to be a party right?" everyone shouted back with a agreement of some sort.

"Alright since this is my welcome parrddy..." someone shouted 'fuck yeah' and Leigh laughed and said "Hey, seems like someone is enjoying it." and the whole room filled with laughter.

"Okay let's get back to partying so what's a party without drinking? Everyone get a cup from Bryan!" everyone obeyed and once we got our cups the DJ started to replay "shots"

_**That's fucked up! If you not drunk ladies and gentleman. (Ahhh Ha)**_

_**It's time to get fucked up! Let's do it, ha ha!**_

Everyone started taking big gulps of their drink and started to dance and grind on each other putting with their cups in the air as the song came to the chorus

_**Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Everybody!**_

Everyone drained their cups and someone went back for more it felt like a senior year frat party.

_**The ladies love us when we pour shots (shots!) they need an excuse to suck our cocks (suck our cocks!) We came to get crunk (Yeah!) how 'bout you? (Yeeah!) Bottoms up, let's go around two!**_

I saw Audrina and Ben grind on each other similar to how we danced earlier before this drama. Jealously was seeping through me at this moment of intimacy between my crush and ex. Once the bridge came Ben scooped her up and signaled Bryan to come over as he was holding a tray filled with different shots.

**If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club, if you ain't taking SHOTS get the fuck out this club, if ain't come to party get the fuck out this club! Now where's my alcoholics, let me see your hands up!**

Ben put Audrina on a table that some boys were currently playing beer pong on. Ben bumped fists with some of the guys as Audrina lifted up her top half way so you could see her tightly toned Carmel stomach. I almost had an orgasm at the sight. I could feel I was drooling uncontrollably as my thoughts drifted into the gutter as she lay on the table. What the fuck? What they about to do? It seems like...oh my god! Body shots? No fucking way! Ben started to to lick on Audrina's abs and put salt over the area he just licked the he put the piece of lemon in Leigh's mouth as Lil Jon shouted:

_**If you feeling drunk put your hands in the air. If you trying fuck put your hands in the air and say I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up) I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck!) Shots! Patrone on the rocks and I'm ready for the shots! The women come around evrytime I'm pouring shots! The panties hit the ground everytime I'm pouring shots! So cups in the air EVERYBODY LET'S TAKE SHOTS!**_

The beat slowed down and Ben and a few of his jock friends had this smug look among one another. Everyone's eyes were glued to Audrina and her little entourage of love sick jocks. As Lil Jon shouted for the last time:

_**THATS FUCKED UP! Let's go...**_

The beat kicked up again and each of the love sick entourage had everything they need to complete this almost hormone raged sexually filled act called body shots. They each had a shot in their hands, a thick layer of lemon juice between the valley of Audrina's breasts and a licked layer of salt on her abs. This was a teenagers dream and I couldn't help but watch as each jock that was standing by the ping pong table took body shots off Audrina. I was half disgusted and sexually frustrated. This was not good... As Ben took the last body shot, he smirked as he licked the salt off her stomach and suck the lemon from her mouth. How I so wanted to do that!

"Em, you are so obvious!" Hanna shrieked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What? Am not!" I tried to sound confidently but failed miserably

"You so are! Even Jenna can see the jealousy in your eyes!" she chuckled and I hit her arm

"Don't joke."

"My bad, I didn't know you were Jenna Bot's number one fan." she said sarcastically.

"Back to the point. Han's right, Em. Every time they put their hands on her you cringe." Aria pointed out.

"Guys, don't interrogate her." Spencer came to My defense and I smiled at her as my silent thank you.

We were all standing around as the other party goers gyrated and one of them once again being Ben and Leigh. As Ben started grinding on her all I thought was 'okay eww…' Audrina caught my eyes as she turned but only for a split second before my whole world came crashing down. Then next moment that happened I did not expect. As her deep chocolate coated eye locked with mine, Ben pulled her away and he kissed her...oh my god this is not happening! I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of her house and made my way to my Toyota. I spend down the roads of rosewood before I came to a stop in front of my drive way. I took the key out of the ignition and rested my fore head on top of the steering wheels contemplating tonight and what to do next. After a few minutes I decided screw this I'm going to bed. I took my key out of my jacket, inserted it in the slot and twisted it open where I found my mom sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap scrolling through the 'Rosewood Observers' website.

"Hi mom" I said closing the door as she turned around to look at me.

"Hi honey. Why are you back so early?" she questioned seeing that it's only a few minutes pass 11.

"Not in the mood to party I guess." I shrugged.

"Darling, did something happen at the party?" she said cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah…But I don't want to get into it now, mom. I'm kinda tired. Maybe tomorrow." I offered a weak smile to her as I Made my way pass her on my way upstairs but before I could she tugged me by the wrist.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Emily. I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of your...uhm...choices but I am trying and I am getting there because I love you and accept everything about you." I smiled at her lovingly and kissed her on her cheek

"Thanks mom. I know you're trying and for that I'm forever grateful. I love you too, goodnight."

As I made my way upstairs I couldn't help but smile even though tonight sucked. My mom finally accepts that I'm gay... I sighed deeply. At least there was a silver lining to tonight. I put my phone on my bed side table and I notice there are a few messages and missed calls. All of them from Spencer, Hanna, Aria and even Toby. I send all of them a mass text saying that I'm fine that they should enjoy their night and see them all Monday. I quickly changed into an old swim tank top and shorts and when I came back I saw my phone blinking. Probably one of the girls I thought quickly. I picked up my phone and saw a text from an unknown number...

**Poor Em! Each time you open up, you get shut down. Love sucks and life's a bitch, but so am I and you still loved me? Kisses**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Pt. 1 - Out of Sight, Out of Mind**_

Emily P.O.V

***RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG***

Gahhh...I hate monday mornings! I smack the alarm clock next to me and I hear sweet, peaceful, silence. Hey, maybe mondays aren't bad at all? I sat there with a smile plastered on my face and it remained there until I slowly realized something that made it fade away...Monday meant the start of the week, the start of the week meant going back to school, going back to school meant I was going to see people from my school, seeing people from my school meant that I would be seeing Ben, seeing Ben meant seeing Audrina...screw my previous statements, I re-hate mondays! Maybe a little worse now seeing that I'm starting to loathe school thanks to the likes of one Audrina Leigh Duncan who's nickname is ironically Ali. I am soo screwed. *sigh*

I get out of bed, jump in the shower, do my hair and put on my clothes. A white tank top, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots topped off with a simple brown scarf. It was simple but I liked it. I grabbed a quick breakfast and I was out of the door, stepping into my silver Toyota.

"Today's gonna be a long day..." I said to no one in general while sitting in my car which was currently in the parking lot of Rosewood High. I get out if my car and start making my way to the entrance.

"Hey, Em..." I step into school to just get bumped into by Rosewood's Queen bitch, Mona Van Der Waal.

"What you want Mona?" I ask her irritated.

"Put those claws back, kitty cat!" She made this "meow" sound, empathising her point. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Hanna is?'

"No, I don't. can I go?" I said quickly

"Okay! Geez someone didn't get any this weekend..." Mona mumbled as she walked away.

I start making my way to my locker and once I put in my combination I hear a raw echoing down the hallway. The rawing were followed by about 20 jocks coming through the hallway. They were pushing and shoving each other around, acting like imbeciles. 'Fucking immature...no wonder I date girls' I smile at the thought

"Hey guys! Look who it is..." One of the jocks raged.

"What's up, bitches!"

Oh my god...Ben? Seriously! I look over to him as he was giving high 5's to the jocks.

"I saw you kicking with Audrina saturday night. That chick's hot..." Damian slapped him on his back and all the jocks seemed to agree with Damian's statement.

"You tapped that yet?" A random guy shouted and they all burst in to laughter.

"Come guys..." Ben said trying to change the subject.

"Come on, Ben! All we want to know is did you get up in there!" Chaz said and high 5's went around. At this point I was literally fuming! All I wanted to do is kick Chaz where it hurt most. I looked to Ben and he seemed to be in thought. He looked around and grinned widely.

"Why do you think Audrina was gone for most of the night?" He grinned cheekily.

"How good was it?"

"Let's just say I was making her scream all night long..." He drawled out the last part and did this little weird jump and slapping something invisible like he was riding a horse.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I slammed my locker so hard, getting the attention of a few people. I made my way past the jocks and went straight for the food court behind the school where I found Spencer who was busy on her laptop. I slid into the seat opposite her and groaned in frustration which was when spencer looked up and closed her laptop.

"What's wrong, Em"

"Ugh nothing...just wish today would go extremely fast so that I wouldn't suffer constantly thinking about bumping into Audrina or Ben for that fact!" I palmed my face in my hands.

"Come on, Em" she peeled my hands away from my face. "It can't be that bad..."

"Oh really?" I challenged her. "I just over heard why Audrina was missing that night and why she an Ben were so cozy after she decided to make an appearance!"

"What did you hear?"

"Ben and Audrina were having sex..." Spencer's eyes seemed to bulge out a little.

"Are you sure, Em? Cuz-" I cut her off mid-sentence

"I heard it from the horses mouth. Ben practically publicized it to the whole fuckin' school" I hissed.

"What? Does Audrina know about this?"

"Maybe...I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Well the **ASK HER!** Maybe its not true..." Said Spencer as Mona walked by probably looking for Hanna

"I'm NOT looking forward to speaking to her! And it IS true!" I hissed at her.

"What's true?" Mona chimed in

"Mona mind your own business. Don't you have something to do like go play house with Noel?" Spencer said scarcastically

"God! What's up with you and little miss Rainbow Jumper? You both need to fucking get laid or someth-"

"Is everything about sex when it comes to you?" I stood up and looked at her while crossing my arms. "I think you and Hugh Hefner would make a nice couple."

"Me and Hugh Hefner" She ask confused.

"Who and Hugh Hefner?" I heard familiar light voice say. "Oh hey, Em! Spencer" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Audrina..."I said softly. And spencer mumbled something along the same lines while re-opening her laptop busying herself.

"Oh Mona?" Audrina said while reaching in her bag. "You forgot this by my house yesterday." She handed Mona keys. What?

"Oh THANK GOD! I thought I lost these!" She hugged Audrina and I glared at Mona's head.

"Yeah, they were under the bed." She laughed.

"Oh my god how did they-"

***cough cough***

"Helllooo..." I waved in front of them. "still here."

"Oh yeahhh..." Mona dragged out.

"Don't' be rude!" Audrina mumbled under her breath while giving Mona a light nudge. "Hey, Emily?"

"Yeah?" I looked up in her chocolate brown eyes and I found myself getting lost in them a bit.

"Do you think we could talk?" She looked at Mona."Alone?"

"Okay, okay you wanna be alone. I get it." Mona huffed while she walked away but she quickly turned around and pointed a finger at Audrina. "**YOU** better tell me later!"

"You know it!" She smiled at Mona. Oh My God...she has Mona wrapped around her finger! But then again its not JUST Mona its the whole friggin' Rosewood! Its not fair that she's so-

"Emily..." She said slowly while looking at me.

"Hmmm?" I cocked my head to the side not figuring out what she was saying.

"Your zoning out on me." She chuckled abit and I shook my head.

"Sorry.." I blushed a bit.

"Do you think we could take a seat over there?" She pointed in the end of the quad where it was a little secluded.

"Sure." I quickly agreed. "I'll be right back." I told spencer and she nodded in response.

We walked over to the secluded table and we sat down and I quickly checked her out. 'Aww she's cute...' I thought to myself.

"You seem to be zoning out a lot on me today, Em. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing...I just thought you looked nice today." I blurted out. I can't believe I just said that! Ergh...atleast I didn't say she looked cute...

"This old thing?" She gesutered to her leather jacket. "Its a piece of shit but I love it."

"So anyway...why did you need to talk to me?" I played with the rim of my coffee cup.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She blured out which I thought was adorable and I involentaryily smiled.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You haven't been answering my calls so ofcourse I would think that!" She huffed a little. "You haven't spoken to me since that thing with Samara and you didn't even say goodbye." I said abit sadly.

"You were busy with Ben, I didn't want to spoil your...erhm...fun." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfatable, I know ben's your ex but his my ex too and we have a history. He was my first and I was his. We'll always have that bond." I scoffed a little. What! I'm jealous!

"Are you sure his still your ex? because what I heard and saw on saturday told me something different." I crossed my arms

"I'm sure...wait! Heard?" She looked at me confused. "What have you heard? Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? Oh because while I was looking for you after that whole Samara thing, YOU were...doing it with...ugh Ben." I said the last part considerably soft.

"I did what!" She got up and looked around the quad super cross. God, she looks sexy...wait wait! I can think about this now "god! Where's that idiot!"

"Audrina!" I yanked her down by her sleeve. "You can tear him apart later..." She looked at me and just sighed in defeat

"Yeah..." She fiddled with her thumbs

"Soooo..." I trailed off. "Nothing happened?"

"Nothing." She stated firmly

"Where were you then after the whole Samara thing?" I looked at her

"Outside...with Mona." Huh? Mona?

"Mona? Why were you with her?" I questioned

"I needed someone to talk to and she kinda forced me to open up." She shrugged

"You could've spoken to me. I thought we were friends, almost close friends..."

"We are...but I needed somone who wasn't invloved, I needed a different perspective." She looked down at her feet.

"Okay...I undersatnd but when does Ben make an entrance in this story because he wasn't at the party, he showed up with you." I pointed to her for effect

"Ben showed up after me and Mona had our talk and when she left we talked about why he was avoiding me at school and the reason we broke up." She put her elbow on the table and leaned on it

"Why did you guys break up, may I ask?" I asked curiously.

"Uhmmm."

"You don't have to te-"

"Its fine, you gonna find out sooner or later but you don't mind if I don't go into detail?" She looked at me for confirmation and all I could do was nod in agreement. "Okay...let's just say I had a best friend for 3years and we were as close and best friends could be..." She breathed. "It was during summer break last year, we were just talking about all the awesome parties we were going to and how we were gonna spend it together. One day we were chilling in my room talking to each other and brought up the subject of 'kissing girls' and up until then I never had devluged into that part of my sexuality. I never saw anything wrong with it but I just never had the urge to find out more because I was happy, I was with Ben..." She trailed off and looked to me.

"Are you still following?" She asked me

"Go on!" I slapped her shoulder playfully as she smiled and continued.

"Uhmmm where was I?" She scratched her head before her face hit realisation. "Oh yeah...kissing. she told me that she never and I was like me too and she was all 'let's do it sometime!' And I just agreed because I didn't think she was serious. Let's just say things got a little touchy feely between us and one night she slept over...sparks flew." Audrina smiled a bit. "Anyway...it wasn't a big deal at the time, I felt nothing, I thought it was a bit of fun and I even told Ben the next day and he was just angry that he couldn't watch." She chuckled a little. "Things were good for the first couple of months. Me and ben were still dating and he didn't seem have a problem with me and Staci so we kept doing it but little did anyone know was that all the inimate touches that people just scoff off as 'they're best friends, its okay!' Got to me and I started to devlop feelings..." She fiddled with her jackets zipper. "Long story short I fell inlove with her, she broke my heart and I lost her...and Ben."

Whoa...I kinda went through that too. Falling inlove with your best friend is hard and for some lucky people it pays off but for people like us, are not so luck and get heartbroken instead. Loves fun...right?

"Oh my god...Audrina" I put my hand on top of hers. "Are you okay? Cuz that really sucks..." And I heard Audrina giggle a little.

"No shit sherlock...but I'm kinda over it. Staci lives back in LA and its true. Out of sight out of mind." She smiled a little bit and patted the back of mine hand which was ontop of her other. "Come on! Enough of this depressing shit...staci's not here and I have you which makes everything good." I couldn't help but find a double meaning in that...

_**Chapter 7: Pt.2 - Audrina's Revenge**_

Audrina's P.O.V

After my little talk with Emily, I decided to sniff out Ben. He's in so much shit...if this is his way of appologising to me then his got a fucked up way of showing it which is gonna land him striaght in my bad books. Somewhere no one should be UNLESS they get on my bad side and trust me there will be concequences to pay! I made my way to my to Business studies class and bumped into Ben...oh this is gonna be sweet!

"Hey, 'drina" he tried to give Me a hug and put my hand on his chest and rejected him. "What's wrong?" He gave me quizical look.

"Seriously?" I gave him this 'you gotta be shitting me?' Look.

"Yeah...I'm not Edward Cullen, I'm not a fuckin' mind reader Audrina!" He shoved his hands in his back pockets something which he only does when his confused about a situation.

"No, you're not a mind reader you're just stupid as fuck. Even someone who was blind, deaf and retared would know!" I inched closer to him. "How could you go tell the whole school we had sex...fuckin' sex, Ben!"

"Uhgmm.." I looked down gulitly "how did you find out?" He mumled.

"Well Chaz has a friend, who has a friend, who has..." I pushed a hand through my hair. "Why am I explaining myself to you? Long story short, Emily just confirmed what I've been hearing all period."

"What did Emily tell you?"

"She told me that you were bragging with the idiot jocks while slapping each others ass about how you 'tapped that' Saturday night." I crossed my arms.

"Why?..." Was all I said.

"They kept on bugging me when it came to you. They kept on calling you 'the one that got away' even though I broke up with you..."

"But they don't know that, do they?" I finished

"No, they don't. Do you know how embrassing it is? Knowing that your girlfriend didn't want you cause she was in love with her best friend who happens to be a girl? Its hot, don't get me wrong but my ego took a HUGE knock and didn't want everyone to know that!"

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, feeling slightly gulity now.

"Its fine, Audrina..." He pulled me into a hug as i started sniffing a little. This subject was still an open wound to me, touch it and it hurts, throw salt on it and I go crazy!

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know. We've been over this." He stated while rubbing small circles in my back.

"You know how to get me to relax again." I sniffed

"Audrina we were together for a long time ofcourse I know..." He sighed.

"C'mon." He let me go and kissed my forehead. "Let me walk you to class." He said putting a hand around my waist and began to walk me to class. This feeling felt so familiar, so safe, so unconfusing...

**Third Person P.O.V**

Emily turned around the corner and came to a halt when she heard.

"I'm sorry.."

She turned around to look who it was and she was smacked with the sight of Ben holding audrina as she was crying.

"Its fine, Audrina..."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know. We've been over this." He began to run circles on Audrina's back and she started instantly relaxing under his touch. Emily cringed at this sight but she couldn't look away.

"You know how to get me to relax again." She stated.

"Audrina we've were together for a long time ofcourse I know..." He sighed and emilys blood began to boil as her green monster sprawled out.

"C'mon. Let's take you to class." and with that he put his arm around her waist and they began walking down the halls leaving a jealous Emily to emerge from behind the lockers and stare at them in disbelief.

"And all this time I thought we were getting somewhere..." She muttered to an almost empty hallway. As she said that she looked to the 'unlucky pair', sighed and walked the opposite direction going back to the quad.


End file.
